feathers
by reviee
Summary: Whatever you want, I'll do. —Rivaille/Petra
1. you saved me

**title:** you saved me  
**summary:** Whatever you want, I'll do.  
**note:** did i just start another snk fanfic? oops  
**note2:** SERIOUSLY rivetra makes me sob really hard.  
**note3:** a collection of vignettes in their time together. dunno how long this will be.

* * *

Initially, Petra had not wanted to join the Scouting Legion. She hadn't graduated in the top ten, so she didn't have the chance to join the Military Police either. She ended up joining the Garrison.

There wasn't much to do. They were enjoying a hundred years of peace. Petra didn't complain, however, because at least she wasn't dead. She got to see her father every day and she was never in any immediate danger.

When the Colossal Titan appeared, it was absolute chaos. No one was prepared. Petra remembered the fear that had gripped her from the bottom of her heart. She watched as all the civilians screamed and ran while she struggled to remember her duty.

Death surrounded her. Her friends, strangers… Everyone was dying. It was petrifying. She focused on evacuating the civilians, pushing them back to Wall Rose. If she were to be honest, she was a coward. She left the Titans to her comrades and focused on ushering the civilians.

A terrified scream shook Petra out of her thoughts. To her left, a father was helping his child up. A seven meter class was rapidly approaching. The face on the child–the raw fear–snapped something in her.

Quickly, she rushed over to their sides, blades drawn. "Hurry up!" She shouted, widening her stance and narrowing her eyes at the Titan. "Get to the gate. Go!"

The father picked up his child and ran quickly. Petra stood her ground, but her fingers were ice cold and there was a hollow feeling in her chest. She could do this, she reminded herself, she had been trained for this.

As she readied herself to use the 3D Maneuver Gear, the Titan suddenly roared and started falling forward. Petra veered out of the way as the Titan hit the ground.

"Be more careful next time."

Petra looked up to see someone looking directly at her. His blades were drawn and his stance was strong. She recognized him–he had been constantly talked about when she was in training. It was Corporal Levi.

Petra scrambled to her feet. "Yes, sir!"

From that day on, she decided that she would join the Scouting Legion. She didn't want to be a coward any longer–she would actively fight every day to ensure the safety of the villagers. She wanted to work under Corporal Levi.


	2. a new reality

**title:** a new reality  
**summary:** Whatever you want, I'll do.  
**note:** i have declared rivetra my otp.  
**note2:** should i jump on the bandwagon and have them be secretly engaged?  
**note3:** not even a question i'll do it anyway

* * *

She was stupid, Petra concluded. She had gotten transferred to the Scouting Legion and she was finally climbing the ladder to success, but her emotions got the better of her. Her stupid, stupid emotions.

The Scouting Legion was different from the Garrison. It was much, much different. In the Scouting Legion, people died all the time. It was normal. They learned to not let it affect them. When they set out for expeditions, they expected half their manpower to be wiped out by the time they got back.

Petra should've kept that in mind before she jeopardized all her comrades. She put them in danger just because she couldn't bear to see her comrade die and now she was in suspension. Commander Irwin had ordered her to go home, to think about what it meant to be in the Scouting Legion. She had earned herself a reputation amongst the members now.

"Honey!"

Petra looked up from her position at her dining table at the sound of her father's voice. He was at the door, letting someone in. Softly, she padded over to the entrance.

"Corporal Levi is here to see you." Her father grinned at her, knowing full well about her feelings. She had always been close to her father and he wasn't thrilled to hear her desire to get into the Scouting Legion a few months prior.

Petra, eyes wide, turned to Levi. He stood in her entryway–a surprising sight in its own–with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his soldier uniform, but he didn't have his 3D Maneuver Gear strapped on.

"I'll be outside!" Her father informed swiftly, before he ducked out the door.

Petra turned to Levi. "Corporal… You came to see me?"

"Yes." Levi sat down on the chair a few feet away, crossing his legs and leaning back. "I have a request."

"Aren't I on probation, sir?" Petra asked.

"You won't be if you accept my request." His stare bore into her. She nodded eagerly.

"I want you to be on my squad."

Petra froze. This had been what she worked so hard for, why she risked her life so many times and the reason she joined the Scouting Legion. It was all to be in Levi's squad, to work under him. She sucked in a breath. She nodded.

"I accept." Petra replied firmly. Inside, she was screeching in excitement.

"Good." Levi got up. "You come back tomorrow. Don't be late."


End file.
